


Safe From The Hurt Of Fire

by Darkrivertempest



Series: In The Spirit - Halloween Double Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfires, Community: hp_halloween, M/M, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: The bonfires of Samhain bring in the Celtic New Year. Harry thinks this is the perfect time to let Severus know of his regard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



> Written for Cruisedirector at the 2016 HP_Halloween community on LiveJournal.
> 
> I snagged the prompt of 'bonfire' and fell in love with the research! Thank you for giving me a lovely bunch to work with! Many thanks to my beta, Delphipsmith.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

Severus wrapped his cloak tighter around his thin frame. “Are you done yet, Potter?”

In an idiotic moment of weakness, Severus Snape had agreed to take Harry Potter, to Tlachtgha in County Meath, for the Samhain bonfire festival. 

Harry glanced over his shoulder, the intense firelight reflecting on his glasses. “I thought this lasted all night?”

“That may be, but I’m not about to stand here in the damp cold for another five hours watching Muggles traipse about, trying not to set themselves on fire because they were fool enough to stray close to the kindling.”

“I’m sorry, Professor.”

“Cease calling me your ‘professor’,” Severus gritted through his teeth. “I haven’t been any sort of instructor for you in over a decade.”

Harry smirked and moved closer. “I could cast a Warming Charm; keep the night chill from settling in your bones, old man,” he teased. 

“You insolent—”

His words were stolen by Harry’s soft lips upon his. When Harry pulled away, Severus just stared.

“Why?” he rasped, his heart thrumming.

Harry gave him a lopsided smile. “It’s the Celtic New Year. What better way to start a new chapter in our lives?”

Severus’ fingers entwined with Harry’s. “Indeed.”


End file.
